Letras Mágicas
by a92
Summary: -Señoritas. ¿Quieren saber el nombre de su amor eterno? - Bien dicen que "la curiosidad mató al gato", pero... ¿Éste refrán podrá envolver a las chicas de Love Me...? ¿Será irresistible su interés? o no harán caso de esas palabras...


**Disclaimer:** _ **Skip Beat!**_ **no me pertenece si lo fuera muchas cosas hubieran pasado ya x3**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a mutemuia… sin ella esta locura no estaría viendo la luz x3 Muchas Gracias! :3**

 **Bien, aquí les dejo otra ocurrencia de esta mente desesperada por el 226 *0*… Que lo disfruten! :D**

* * *

 **Letras Mágicas**

Ese sábado se encontraban en la filmación de un comercial que estaban realizando Tsuruga Ren y Hizuri Kuu. El comercial en cuestión trataba sobre la promoción de una fragancia de caballeros, así que el director había querido que los mejores actores de Japón le dieran vida a su proyecto.

Debido a que el gran actor Hizuri Kuu se encontraba en Japón solamente por ese trabajo, y que secretamente aceptó por el hecho de que podría actuar con su hijo, las chicas Love Me debían ayudar en la filmación del comercial como parte del staff de producción, pues los medios no debían darse cuenta de la corta estadía del actor en el país.

Pues bien, el dichoso comercial se filmaría cerca de un campo ferial, así que cuando llego el receso para el almuerzo tres chicas con escandalosos trajes rosa, tomaron su bento lo más rápido posible y se dirigieron al campo ferial a dar una pequeña visita.

-¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Irán a la feria? -preguntó Yashiro.

-Sí, iremos a dar una vuelta y estaremos de regreso antes de que el receso finalice.

-Oh, pues bien, que se diviertan -se despidió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Habían recorrido algunos puestos de la feria cuando empezaron a escuchar un alboroto de chicas gritando, aunque sus alaridos no eran de miedo, más bien lo contrario. ¿Satisfacción tal vez?

Sobre el grupo de chicas sonrosadas y acaloradas por tanto chillido se encontraba un gran letrero rosa, adornado con muchos corazones, brillos y en grandes letras blancas decía: "LETRAS MÁGICAS".

En cuanto la bola de chillidos se alejó del puesto, una voz profunda y medio tenebrosa se dirigió a las tres chicas de monos rosa.

-Señoritas. ¿Quieren saber el nombre de su amor eterno? -las integrantes de Love Me dieron un respingo en cuanto escucharon esas palabras.

-Vamos chicas, se ve divertido. Vamos -comentó Chiori.

Kyoko y Kanae se contuvieron un poco, pero al final cedieron ante la insistencia de su amiga.

-Bien chicas, veo que están interesadas en conocer el nombre del amor de su vida -comentaba la portadora de aquella voz que las había invitado a probar aquel juego, una señora que a pesar de tener una voz como de bruja no lo parecía en absoluto.

-Es simple -empezó a explicar la señora-. Aquí tengo una olla que contiene una sopa de letras. Pero estas letras no están hechas con pasta común ya que contiene una gran concentración de "la hierba del amor". Ahora, para conocer el nombre del amado, solo deberán arrojar una moneda de su gusto a la olla y sumergir su dedo pequeño en la mezcla. Luego yo me encargaré de lo demás -finalizó la señora que figuraba en el puesto.

-¡Bien! -dijo Kanae-. ¡Voy primero! No creo en estas cosas así que quiero probar primero.

-¡Moko-san! ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad que dirá la sopa?

-No. Pero quiero ver qué pasa.

-Ah -dijo Kyoko rodando sus ojos-. Entonces sí que te da curiosidad -dijo seguido de una risilla de ella y Chiori.

Y como ordenó la señora, Kanae arroja la moneda, introduce un poco su dedo meñique en la sopa y la señora empieza a revolver la mezcla. Da un par de vueltas con el cucharón hacia un solo lado creando un pequeño remolino, para luego invertir la dirección causando pequeños salpicones de la sopa. Mientras la mezcla se encuentra en tal movimiento la señora saca el cucharón rebosante de caldo y letras. Seguidamente vierte el contenido en una taza y lentamente empiezan a caer algunas letras.

-Señorita -dijo la señora dirigiéndose a Kanae-, ahora las letras que no se sumerjan en el caldo serán el nombre del amor de su vida.

Kyoko y Chiori que se habían tomado de cada brazo de la pobre muchacha se inclinaban para ver qué nombre se formaría.

Poco a poco, las letras se sumergían y empezó a formarse un nombre bastante conocido para la actriz de igual manera que se desarrollaba un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **HIOU**

Kyoko y Chiori tenían la mandíbula desencajada.

-¡Moko-san! ¡Lo sabía! -decía una feliz Kyoko mientras la abrazaba.

-No. No puede ser… -decía Kanae mientras se tomaba la cara con sus manos para ocultarse.

-Ahora es tu turno, Amamiya-san -animó Kyoko.

-¡Oh no!, ahora te toca a ti, Kyoko -dijo Chiori.

-¡Sí! Mogami Kyoko, es tu turno -dijo Kanae mientras se recuperaba del ardor de su cara.

-¡Aaaarrgg! Bien.

Repitiendo el mismo procedimiento realizado por Kanae, Kyoko lanzó una moneda a la olla y de seguido su dedo fue a dar con la mezcla contenida en el recipiente. Mientras la señora realizaba su respectivo ritual, Kanae y Chiori no dejaban de susurrar a sus espaldas. La primera apelaba a que el asunto era absurdo y la segunda insistía en que era solo diversión. Aunque en un momento todo cambió al ver cómo su amiga se tensaba y salía corriendo buscando la salida de la feria.

Ambas asombradas por lo sucedido y preocupadas por su amiga, ni siquiera voltearon a ver lo predicho en la tal sopa, la necesidad de buscar a Kyoko era mayor en ese momento.

Kyoko se dirigió directamente a la zona de grabación. Trató de concentrarse todo lo que pudo en su trabajo, pero ya nada parecía funcionar igual.

Kanae y Chiori preocupadas por la situación le preguntaron qué sucedía pero ella solo respondió que el nombre que apareció ella no lo conocía de nada.

-¡Lo ven! ¡Se lo dije! Esas cosas no son reales. Tranquila Kyoko -comentó Kanae.

-Gracias, Moko-san.

* * *

El comercial terminó de grabarse ya atardeciendo.

-Muchas gracias por su duro trabajo -se escuchó la voz autoritaria del director-. Ya podemos ir a casa.

Dichas esas palabras todo el staff empezó a retirar todos los implementos de la grabación, esto incluía a las chicas de Love Me. Al ser un comercial sencillo, ordenar todos los artículos fue bastante rápido. Aunque se podía notar que una de las portadoras de esos chillones trajes no estaba del todo concentrada.

Kyoko dejó caer un par de veces algunas sombrillas y tropezó con algunas cajas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ren.

-¡Demonios! -espetó Kyoko al tropezar nuevamente con una caja. Cuando intentó agacharse para tomar la caja y moverla sintió como alguien se acercaba.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ren.

Kyoko al volverse y ver a Ren, se sonrojó hasta las orejas, cosa que sorprendió al actor.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Bien. Te espero para llevarte a casa junto con los demás.

No era una pregunta, por lo cual Kyoko solo asintió.

* * *

Chiori fue la primera en irse. Aun debía pasar por su agencia. El director tenía una pequeña microbús, en ella se marchó el staff y demás colaboradores del comercial. Así que el auto de Ren esta vez se podría decir que funcionaba de taxi. Primero pasaron a dejar a Kuu a casa de Lory, ya que " _tenían muchas cosas que hablar_ ". Luego a dejar a Kanae y a Yashiro a las oficinas de LME, " _debía hacer algunos trámites_ " dijo Yashiro. Por su parte Kanae deseaba deshacerse de la maldición rosa lo más antes posible.

Y así Ren continuó hacia el Darumaya. Antes, durante todo el viaje hacia LME, había mucho ruido en el auto. Kuu hablaba demasiado. Yashiro, ni mencionarlo. Pero ahora solo eran ellos dos. Ninguno dijo nada. Ren de vez en cuando observaba a Kyoko quien iba a su lado. Sonrojada. A veces, un pequeño rubor, otras, como el mejor tomate de la cosecha.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, Ren da un largo suspiro y Kyoko mantiene la mirada en su regazo.

-Yashiro me dijo que fuiste a la feria con las chicas durante el almuerzo. ¿Pasó algo allí? -preguntó Ren mientras descendía del auto y se dirigía a abrir la puerta del acompañante.

-Mmmm… s...sí… -mencionó Kyoko al bajar del auto.

-¿Acaso no soy digno de tu confianza para que me cuentes lo que pasó?

-NOOOO -dijo alarmada alzando la vista y la voz-. No es eso, es… es… es solo que… es vergonzoso- dijo mientras bajaba tanto la voz que lo último fue casi un susurro.

-¿Qué pasó? -dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro mientras alza una mano y la posa en la mejilla de Kyoko.

- _¡Por favor esa carita nooooo!_ -pensó Kyoko mientras repetía la acción de Ren para acariciar la mejilla de él desde cerca de su ojo hasta tantear la comisura de la boca con sus dedos. Kyoko cierra los ojos mientras inhala preparándose para lo que va a decir.

-Verás… cuando fuimos a la feria encontramos un puesto donde una señora aseguraba que…, que… -Kyoko suspira- que podía mostrarnos el nombre del amor de nuestra vida -dijo mientras bajaba nuevamente la mirada.

-Ah ¿Sí? -dijo Ren mientras una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en su cara-. Bueno, yo no encuentro lo vergonzoso en ninguna parte.

-Eso es porque aún no termino -le dijo media enojada alzando de nueva cuenta su vista, haciendo que la sonrisa de Ren aumentara de tamaño-. Al principio me pareció un poco ridículo, pero luego, al ver el resultado de Moko-san tuve mucha curiosidad de ver qué pasaba conmigo…

-Y, ¿qué nombre fue el que apareció? Eso es lo que te avergüenza, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí…, pero esa es la cosa… No fue el tuyo.

Esto dejó a Ren en blanco. Un escalofrío doloroso lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo, tanto que empezaba a sentirse mareado. _¿Qué?,_ pensó. Maldición, cómo podía sentirse tan mal. Fuera cual fuera el nombre que dijese solo esperaba que no fuera el de cierta rata inmunda.

-¿AH? -fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Quiero decir, no fue "Ren" lo que apareció, sino… sino…

-…

 **-** Fue **K… U… O… N…** -dijo deletreando el nombre muy bajito, mientras bajaba la vista a sus zapatos para ocultar sus mejillas que le volvían a arder con la mención de cada letra.

En ese momento, Ren se preguntó cómo era posible que de un sentimiento tan horroroso se pudiera pasar a uno de tanta dicha en solo un par de segundos. Sentía como una sensación burbujeante le llenaba el pecho. Su pulso también iba en aumento. Demonios, se iba a volver loco a ese ritmo. Aprovechando que ella aún mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando así que alzara la vista hacia él.

-Dilo otra vez.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El nombre…

-K… Ku… on… -mencionó el nombre con un acento lleno de cariño, y recibiendo un beso en sus labios.

-Otra vez -susurró contra sus labios mientras pasaba su mano libre por su pequeña cintura.

-Kuon… -dijo mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello del hombre que tenía al frente y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Esta vez lo había dicho más claro y de una manera en la que Kuon quiso cometer un crimen.

-¿Por qué te avergüenza? Es el nombre de tu novio, ¿no? -dijo mientras la apretaba un poco más contra sí mismo.

-Sí…, pero…-fue interrumpida por un tierno roce en sus labios.

-Ciertamente, amor mío…, Kuon es el nombre de tu novio.

Una chispa de reconocimiento brilló en los ojos de Kyoko. Y sonriendo ambos, Ren reanudó ese beso leve, que poco a poco se convirtió en uno cada vez más demandante. Una de las manos de Kyoko que se encontraban en la nuca del actor empezó a descender hacia su pecho, apretando la tela de su camisa en su puño. Podía sentir como se aceleraba su pulso. Y el de él.

* * *

-Conque letras mágicas… -a Ren se le escapa una sonrisa llena de cariño mientras toma asiento en su cama.

* * *

A ella una vibración la alerta de un nuevo mensaje en su celular. Al revisar el dichoso mensaje un quejido se le escapa de los labios. Un furioso sonrojo ataca sin piedad hasta el último rincón de su rostro. -¡ _No tienes remedio, Kuon_! –piensa y vuelve a leerlo.

" _Hoy entendí por qué mi pecho dolía cada vez que nos encontrábamos:_

 _A fuego, letras mágicas escribían tu nombre en mi corazón… dejando una marca inmortal… imborrable…_

 _Buenas noches, mi amor, descansa"._

 **FIN**


End file.
